In The Limited Tsukuyomi
by operadeglace
Summary: What happens to Menma once Sakura and Naruto leave that alternate universe..? (Chp. 699 Compliant. RTN. NaruSaku bits in there are important. One Shot)


"In The Limited Tsukuyomi"

by operadeglace

* * *

><p>(There is also Narusaku in this, just keep reading…)<p>

* * *

><p>Menma was<em> pissed.<em>

How many months he had been in that infernal prison, he lost count.

He sat, brooding in the shadows, letting out occasional growls of anger and hands were bound by thick, metal cuffs, surrounded by seals and chakra inhibitors which were also chained to the wall behind were hundreds of seals placed upon the iron bars of his cage-like prison cell with several guards interchanging watches for the prisoner at all hours of the day.

There was a familiar clacking sound of heeled sandals coming from the long corridor that led to Menma's dank cell and the guards voices exchanging muttered words with the visitor and leaving their posts.

The manacled blonde looked up slowly and gave a toothy grin.

_"Sakura…"_ He breathed out quite menacingly in the dimness of his prison.

"I've missed you." The jinchuuriki licks his cracked lips as he stares wildly into the kunoichi's emerald eyes.

"When are you going to get me out of here so we can be together, hm?" He says silkily with an undertone of toxicity. "Even though you don't come all the way down here to my little home, I can hear your shoes pace at the end of the corridor… you come almost every day…"

"Shut up, Menma." Sakura hisses as her hands slam against the bars."How could you do this to your parents? How could you do this to our village?"

Menma bears his glittering canines in response.

"Come on… I was just having a little bit of _fun_."

"Your little bit of fun took many innocent—-"

_"You still love me, though."_

"…"

Sakura grits her teeth together, grinding them back and forth as she holds in her strong emotions. She hears the prisoner's metal chains clink and scratch on the floor as his face inches into a lone sliver of light thrown by the fixture in the corridor. The kunoichi keeps rooted to the spot as his dangerous blue eyes turn up towards her.

"I almost gave up halfway, you know," He confesses, breathing heavily. "There was another _you._"

Sakura's hands gripped the bars she was holding.

"I heard about the two intruders who looked exactly like us…" She says in a controlled tone.

"She was so beautiful. Looked just like you in every way. _She even smelled like you_." His smile widened as her silence confirmed his suspicions. "I nearly stole a kiss from her, but I decided against it… I wanted to still be faithful to you, and all…"

"Why?" Sakura asks darkly.

"Who wouldn't want to kiss a beautiful woman?"

"No… I meant, why did you do it?" She asks, seething with anger.

Menma's tongue sweeps languidly over his teeth like a feral animal about to devour its kill.

"I did it for you."

Sakura rips open the metal gate that leads into his cell and storms over to him. She looks down at him with a morphed expression.

_"Good boy."_ She smiles wickedly.

Menma strains against his bonds frantically trying to reach her as she stands a few feet away from him.

"Hahaha! You're so irresistible when you're evil,_ Sakura-chan._" He growls wildly, trying to get to the pink haired woman in front of him.

Sakura leans a breath away from his face as she whispers lowly to the prisoner. "Stop moving, idiot. What makes you think you can escape those now if you couldn't all these months?"

"Now, I have the proper motivation."

He groans and pulls so hard veins pop out of his neck from his exertion.

Suddenly, Sakura bends down and pulls his head up by his dirty, blonde hair, sealing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Menma sighs loudly, his tongue sweeping against hers, his body shaking, longing for more contact with the delectable kunoichi.

"More…please…" The blonde haired captive moans desperately as his girlfriend's lips disappear from his into the darkness. He hears her shift behind him with the clack of her heeled shoes.

"There will be plenty of time for that later. We have to get you out of here." Sakura's voice echoes slightly off the dank walls. Menma's ears pick up the tearing of paper, as the seals and wards are ripped off, and his cuffs are released from his wrists, falling with a great 'thud' to the floor.

The jinchuuriki stands up slowly, chakra flames swirling brightly about him, illuminating the cell as he accessed the powers of the kyuubi. He smiles murderously as he unleashes the extent of his power within the confines of the prison…

—

"They weren't even together like we are…" Said Menma, who is lying comfortably in a patch of soft grass with Sakura's head resting lazily on his shoulder. She looks at him in confusion.

"Who?"

"Our imposters. Our twins. The people who looked like us that just appeared in our absence seven months ago." He responds, his bare arm curling around her shoulders as he continued. "Mom and Dad said they arrived from another universe, and that version of me was called 'Naruto'."

"Naruto?" Sakura laughs, her fingers threading with his affectionately. "What a funny name."

"I know. They said that he acted strangely with the other you…" He says quietly. "It was like we were just friends."

Sakura looked at Menma seriously. "What a stupid universe they come from." She kisses him deeply before pulling away again. "I can't imagine a place where we are _not_ in love. I just can't fathom it."

"If I was in that universe, I would still love you, no doubt." Menma rubs his nose against his girlfriend's. "It's probably your fault we aren't together."

"Yeah, right." Sakura snorts in disbelief. "You probably don't have enough balls in that universe to claim me!"

Menma is quiet for a moment, thrown into his thoughts of this alternate dimension from their own. Then, an insane thought pops into his head. His eyes squeeze shut, and from his diaphragm erupts a deep, rumbling laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He bellows, nearly knocking Sakura's head off of his arm.

"What? What's so funny?" She says anxiously as he grins at her.

"I just had a ridiculous thought… what if you were married to Sasuke?" He continues to chuckle. Sakura's head tips back and she joins him in his merriment.

"Hahaha… Sasuke? _Uchiha_ Sasuke?!" The pink haired kunoichi holds her stomach and rolls off of him, laughing. "Does the god of that universe_ hate_ me? That doesn't even make sense… after all that idiot has done to me..?" Tears spring to her eyes as she giggles in the grass. "That's like saying you're married to that Hyuuga girl from Team 8."

Menma stops laughing and shivers.

"Let's stop talking about this." He reaches down and pulls Sakura back into a protective embrace. "Now, I want to talk about _us..._"

Sakura smiles lovingly up at him as she hugs him tightly.

In the distance, Kurama looms over Konohagakure, leaving fiery destruction in his wake.

-Story by Opera de Glace (ODG)

* * *

><p>I was venting a little, if you can't tell at the end… Wanted to do Mensaku for a while because RTN hinted that they were an actual couple! I swear that's what I got from it. "You and Sakura fighting again?" and reverse personalities.<p> 


End file.
